


Let's fight for the cutie of Eren

by Nashimiru



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 03:58:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nashimiru/pseuds/Nashimiru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren tiene la posibilidad de embarazarse, ya que sus poderes de titan le han creado una matriz dentro de él, tan pronto como sabe de eso, queda embarazado de Rivaille, aunque ambos estén felices por ello, cierta amiga de la infancia aparecerá para dejar que los celos del sargento lleguen hasta las nubes, sin ser esta Mikasa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ¿C-con corporal Rivaille?

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, este es un fic que comencé en Fanfiction.net, y se me dio la gana de subirlo aquí x'D  
> Cabe decir que este fic esta ubicado dos años después de que Eren y los demás ingresaran al escuadrón.

Un joven de cabello castaño se dirigía, rápidamente y a pasos agigantados, hacia su dormitorio, tenía una expresión entre confusión y nerviosismo. No podía creer lo que le acaban de decir en su último chequeo médico. Él se podía embarazar, así es, según los médicos su cuerpo había desarrollado una especie de matriz en su interior que estaba conectado a su intestino grueso, aunque no menstruaba, según los doctores, siempre había un "ovulo" ahí listo para ser fecundado, su hipótesis era que esa célula era muy difícil de producir al organismo por lo que no lo botaba, sino que lo mantenía inactivo.

El chico simplemente no podía creer esas explicaciones y lo peor de todo era que su "ovulo" tenía sus mismos poderes de titán, o sea que se regeneraba, y crecía más rápido de lo normal, también decían –aunque era solo una hipótesis— que podría transformarse en titán su hijo. Al saber estos hechos, los científicos no dudaron en ordenarle al adolescente que se embarazara. Dijeron que no les importaba mucho de quien fuera mientras estuviera entre los mejores de su clase, o sea el top 10.

— ¡Eren! ¿Te paso algo en el chequeo? Estas muy distraído últimamente. —Preguntaba una chica de rasgos asiáticos y de cabellera negra.

—No… Nada preocupante…— Dijo Eren, mirando hacia otro lado, tratando de evitar la mirada de la asiática, no quería que supiera lo que debía hacer, embarazarse, oh dios, que horrible y escalofriante le parecía esa palabra ahora al joven, y no podía ser por inseminación ya que al parecer nada podía traspasar la piel de la matriz del muchacho, por lo que solo significaba una cosa, tenía que ser natural. El solo hecho de pensarlo, no le gustaba mucho.

— ¿Seguro?—Le pregunto la chica.

—Seguro, estoy bien, Mikasa—.

Eren, quien se encontraba cenando en el comedor junto con Mikasa y Armin, se levanto y se fue a su celda, dejando a sus amigos con la intriga si es que realmente se encontraba bien.

En el camino hacia su celda, se encontró de nuevo con los médicos,  _"¿Qué querrán ahora?"_  se preguntaba el joven de ojos verde-azulosos.

—Eren, necesitamos hablar contigo, es sobre tu embarazo—.

—No creo que sea por otra cosa—.

— ¿Podemos hablar en algún lugar más privado?—.

— ¿Les sirve mi celda?—.

Los dos médicos que se encontraba ahí asintieron, y Eren los guío hacia su celda, donde cerró la puerta con pestillo, para que nadie supiera sobre "su condición".

— ¿Qué necesitan de mí?—Pregunto Eren, amargado.

— ¿Recuerdas que te dijimos que podía embarazarte de cualquier persona, siempre que sean del top 10? Pues, no puedes, les comentamos a nuestros superiores sobre tu condición, y ellos decidieron que tendrás que embarazarte de una persona de elite, y decidieron que el mejor candidato sería… Corporal Rivaille—.

— ¿Qué?—La cara de Eren no tenía precio, era entre sorpresa y nerviosismo, no podía creer que tendría que embarazarse del la esperanza de la humanidad, era todo un honor. Aun que eso no era lo que realmente sentía el chico, él estaba enamorado del corporal, aunque no estaba cien por ciento de ese hecho, ya su corazón se aceleraba cuando lo veía pero, nunca se había enamorado antes, por lo que estaba inseguro del hecho y no podía preguntar a alguien sobre el asunto, ya que era demasiado vergonzoso para él.

-—Corporal Rivaille, va a venir mañana por la mañana, antes de que todos desayunen, para hablar con usted sobre su embarazo, espero que a usted no le incomode, y preferiría que no le contara a nadie sobre su habilidad para embarazarse hasta cuando este seguro de su estado. Mañana por la tarde vendré a verlo para hablar sobre el plan que tenemos para usted, ya que le hemos dicho todo lo que debíamos decirle, nos vamos— Ya dicho esto, los médicos sacaron el pestillo para poder salir, aunque a último momento, uno de ellos paro para decirle una última cosa. –Si quieres puedes hablarle sobre esto a tus cercanos—.

Cuando Eren, se encontró solo, se recostó y comenzó a pensar. " _Si solo me puedo embarazar naturalmente… Eso significa que debo_ …" la cara del joven se torno de color rojo y ardía, no podía creer que debía hacer ESO con su superior. ¿Ahora que debía hacer? ¿Debía dejar de preocuparse y solo dejarse llevar? Realmente no lo sabía, tenía cero experiencia en el tema y no sabía si iba poder satisfacer a su superior.

Estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no noto que alguien entro en su celda, era Mikasa, quien al ver como los médicos salían de donde se encontraba Eren, se había preocupado de su estado de salud.

—Eren, ¿Te encuentras bien?—Le pregunto la joven de ojos azules.

—Eh… Si, solo me querían decir sobre un error en mi examen nada más. Por favor déjame solo ¿Quieres?—.

—Está bien pero…—.

—Mikasa, por favor—.

La joven al notar la angustia de su hermano porque ella se fuera que, así lo hizo, aunque realmente sabía que algo le sucedía, pero si Eren no quería hablarlo con ella, no podía hacer nada.

Cuando la chica salió de la habitación, Eren siguió con sus pensamientos hasta quedarse dormido.

La llegada del sol aun no llegaba cuando el chico de ojos verde-azulosos ya estaba levantado y se dirigía hacia la entrada del dormitorio, donde espero al futuro padre de su hijo. Solo pasaron 5 minutos y apareció la figura de Corporal Rivaille, lo cual hizo que el nerviosismo de Eren aumentara y su corazón se acelerara.

—Corporal Rivaille, buenos días—El joven Jaeger, se levanto de su asiento y saludo a su superior.

—Buenos días, al parecer estabas avisado de mi llegada—.

—Así es, corporal—.

—Por lo que voy a tener que embarazarte, ¿No es así?—.

—Sí, tiene razón—.

—Bueno, mocoso, terminemos esto rápido, según esos médicos necesitan que te embaraces lo más pronto posible, así que vamos a esperar que ellos digan lo quieren que hagamos, espero que no tenga ninguna duda sobre esto—

—No, señor—.

Los ojos de Rivaille no podían despegarse del chico, estaba analizando cada parte del ser que tenía enfrente, sus facciones, su piel, sus ojos, todo, y eso hacía que al chico de cabello castaño, se incomodará y que su cara se tornara totalmente roja cuando hizo contacto visual con su superior.

Rivaille, pudo notar que las facciones de Eren, un tanto femeninas, tenía ojos grandes y finos, su mentón también era fino, en general tenía rasgos muy delicados para ser hombre.

Hubo un momento de silencio incomodo, donde Eren y Rivaille se quedaron mirando directamente, pero no duro mucho ya que Eren casi de inmediato corto el contacto visual entre ellos debido a la vergüenza. "Parece chica enamorada" pensaba el superior al notar el sonrojo de su subordinado.

No hablaron mucho después de eso, solo se quedaron sentados en los sillones de la sala de estar, hasta que Rivaille, se levanto, se le acerco y recordó la mirada de Eren llena de determinación cuando le dijo que quería eliminar a todos los titanes, algo que le había gustado de él.

—Te sentaras junto a mí, cuando comamos ¿Entendiste?—.

— ¡Si, Corporal Rivaille!—Dijo emocionado el chico.

Sin decir más, Rivaille se fue a los comedores, casi al minuto después de salir de la vista de Eren, apareció Armin y Mikasa.

— ¡Eren!—Dijeron los dos al unisonó al ver a su amigo ya levantado, algo muy poco común de su parte, ya que normalmente era él, el ultimo en levantarse.

—Chicos—Eren se levanto de su asiento y fue hacia el par de jóvenes.

—No es muy normal que madrugues… ¿Hace cuanto que te levantaste?—Pregunto curioso el rubio.

—Hm… Como hace cuarenta minutos, no más— Dijo el castaño, ya dirigiéndose hacia el comedor. –Ah sí, no voy a poder comer con ustedes, debo sentarme junto a Corporal Rivaille—.

Sus amigos, quedaron extrañados ante tal información, ¿Eren se sentaría con Corporal Rivaille? Eso era algo que nunca se podrían imaginar, ni en sus sueños, pero iba a pasar, era una extraña mañana.

— ¿Y a que se debe eso?—Pregunto Mikasa, un poco celosa y extrañada.

—No te puedo decir, por lo menos, no ahora—Respondió Eren alejándose y digiriéndose hacia Rivaille.

Cuando Eren se sentó al lado de Corporal Rivaille, hubo un silencio, ya que todos estaban sorprendidos de que alguien de rango inferior a Rivaille se sentara junto a todos los superiores. Todos estaban confundidos, aunque a Hanji, Erwin y todos los que estaban sentados en la misma mesa, no tenían ni la más mínima extrañeza ya que estaban al tanto de que la relación de Rivaille y Eren debía mejorar, para que estos dos pudieran tener ese hijo.

Después del desayuno, Rivaille le ordeno a Eren a seguirlo a todas partes. El castaño –con gusto—acepto esa labor, para él era más como un privilegio estar con Corporal Rivaille.

—Corporal…— Dijo el castaño a pelinegro, parando su limpieza, para mostrarle a un par de médicos que esperaban en la entrada principal, sin más atrasos, fueron directamente hacia ellos.

Entraron a la sala de estar, donde Rivaille se aseguro que nadie estuviera dejando que a todos en labores de exterior, y se sentaron en los sillones, los dos médicos a un lado y el pelinegro con su subordinado en el otro.

— ¿Qué planean, exactamente? Que no tengo todo el día—Dijo Rivaille, con una expresión molesta.

—Bueno, planeamos en llevarlos por un tiempo a una cabaña que se encuentra cerca de nuestro laboratorio, para que ustedes puedan tener intimidad y para poder analizar a Eren, para saber si se embarazo o no—.

— ¿No hay alguna otra opción?—Dijo Eren.

—La otra opción es que se las arreglaran para hacerlo aquí—.

—Esa es la mejor opción— Increíblemente, Rivaille fue quien dijo eso, el castaño noto cierto brillo en los ojos de su superior al decir aquellas palabras, parecido a cuando el chico había dicho que quería eliminar a todos los titanes.

Los médicos, dudosos, aceptaron esa opción y se marcharon, para variar, Mikasa apareció justo cuando los médicos se fueron, para su sorpresa estaban Eren y Rivaille, uno al lado del otro, lo que hizo que la chica de rasgos asiáticos, se extrañara. ¿Desde cuándo Eren y Corporal Rivaille eran tan unidos?

Las miradas de Rivaille y Mikasa, se cruzaron por un momento. Donde el pelinegro pudo notar el odio que sentía la asiática por él. Por lo que tomo a Eren del brazo, mientras se levantaba –haciendo enfurecer a Mikasa—y se lo llevo a otro lugar, dejando a la chica resignada y molesta. Corporal Rivaille era su superior, no podía hacerle nada.

Corporal se llevaba a Eren a su celda y cerró la puerta con llave, para que nadie pudiera entrar y lanzo a Eren hacía su cama, mientras se desbotonaba un poco su camisa e iba a donde estaba el castaño, para darle un beso el cual, empezó suave para luego volverse más apasionado, dejando la lengua de Rivaille se metiera dentro de la boca de Eren.

El joven de ojos verde-azulado se estremeció ante tal contacto con su superior, lo cual inmediatamente dejo que cierta parte de sí reaccionara, y no de la mejor forma. El pelinegro al notar tal reacción, desabrocho el pantalón del castaño para atender la zona más intima de quien se encontraba frente suyo.

Eren, al sentir, la manos de Rivaille en su entrepierna, se estremeció aún más dejando escapar unos cuantos gemidos de su boca. El placer que sentía el joven era inigualable, nunca se había sentido así en toda su vida, pero es placer paro, cuando noto que el mayor comenzó a quitarle rápidamente los pantalones dejándolo solo en ropa interior, la cual también se le fue despojada.

Luego el joven pudo sentir cierto roce en su entrada, lo que hizo que se estremeciera aún más, y que arqueara su figura, poco a poco pudo sentir como algo se adentraba en su cuerpo junto con una mezcla de dolor y placer sin igual. Ya después, comenzaron las embestidas de parte de Rivaille, la cuales siempre dejaban que Eren se le escapara un gemido de placer.

El pelinegro se corrió en el interior del joven mientras dejaba toda su hombría dentro del castaño, haciendo así que el susodicho también lo hiciera, dejando su semilla encima de su pecho, manchando la camisa que llevaba puesta.

Cuando el Corporal, ya había dejado a Eren para ir a limpiarse pudo notar como el chiquillo, ya había caído en las manos de Morfeo, a lo que solo reacciono con taparlo con sus sabanas y retirarse del lugar para seguir con sus labores.

Unas horas después —cuando el sol ya se había ocultado—, el joven despertó y para su sorpresa estaba en su cama semidesnudo y cubierto con sabanas, al principio no podía recordar nada pero, luego los momentos que pasó con Rivaille hace unas horas le vinieron a la mente, haciendo que su cara se torna de un color rojo fuerte.

De la nada, tuvo grandes nauseas y mareos por lo que rápidamente se baño y vistió para ir al laboratorio, lo más probable era que estaba ya embarazado.

En su camino al laboratorio se encontró con Mikasa la cual tenía una mirada llena de rabia.

—¡EREN!—Le grito la asiática al verlo. — ¡¿Dónde estabas?!—.

—Estaba en mi celda, Corporal Rivaille tenía que hablar conmigo—.

— ¿Durante 4 horas? No lo creo, más te vale que me digas la verdad—.

—No tengo por qué decirte que hago cuando estoy solo, ahora fuera de mi camino— Le dijo con enojo, el castaño, no soportaba la actitud de Mikasa, siempre metiéndose en su vida.

El joven la ignoro y siguió su camino, al llegar a su destino, se encontró con uno de los médicos que lo había visto esa misma tarde.

—Creo que estoy ya embarazado— Le dijo con cierta vergüenza, rascándose la mejilla, el joven Jaeger.

— ¿Tan rápido? Pasa, te daremos un test de embarazo para saber si estas o no embarazado—

Eren paso al interior del edificio y le entregaron una clase de aparatos, donde le dijeron que debía orinar una parte que estaba con algodón, si salía un signo más significaba que estaba embarazado. Rápidamente, el castaño fue al baño puso su orina en la parte de algodón y espero un rato. A los momentos después apareció un signo positivo.

Estaba embarazado.


	2. Chica nueva de Shiganshina

El joven de cabello castaño dio un suspiro y salió del baño para luego entregarle el test a la doctora, la cual no se vio muy sorprendida.

—Por simple curiosidad... ¿Como supiste que estabas embarazado?—

—Bueno, cuando desperté sentí unas nauseas enormes, según lo que se las embarazadas tienen nauseas...—

—Pero eso ocurre a la semana después, como mínimo... Tal vez tus poderes de titan hacen que se desarrolle más rápi—

La joven doctora no pudo terminar la frase cuando Eren tomó un basurero cercano y vómito en él. La chica con suerte pudo reaccionar, eso la había tomado por sorpresa, se quedó al lado del chico sobándole la espalda, y diciendo cosas como 'ya tranquilo, bota todo lo que tengas'. Lo cual no ayuda mucho, pero esa extraña escena fue interrumpida por otro doctor, el cual espero a que el chico terminara para poder hablarle con un tono serio.

—Bueno, Eren, por lo que puedo ver, ya estás preñado. ¿Quien es el padre? ¿Rivaille?—

—Si... ¿Como lo supo? ¿Él se lo dijo?—

—No, solo supuse, aunque era algo bastante obvio- El doctor le dio una pequeña risita al joven, quien estaba sonrojado.

—Dejando eso de lado... ¿Que necesita?- Preguntó la doctora.

—Solo quería saber como estaba Eren, bueno, al parecer solo llevas unas horas de embarazado y ya estás vomitando, como dijo la doctora no es normal para una persona embarazada de solo unas cuantas horas, por lo que debe ser por habilidades de titan que adelantan todo proceso, si calculamos que estas embarazado por unas 6 horas, y eso corresponde a una semana... Hm... Eso daría que el embarazo dura 10 días... No estoy muy seguro... Mejor ven mañana, así nos vamos a asegurar de que concebirás al bebe en 10 días...— Dijo un poco inseguro al final.

—Okay, bueno, ¿Eso es todo? Tengo que irme, ya es muy tarde—

—Eren, no debes hacer mucha actividad física ¿Okay?—

—Okay—

Dicho eso, el joven se retiró, dejando solos a los doctores. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando encontró a cierta asiática a las afueras del laboratorio, esperando, con una mirada preocupada.

-¡Eren!-

Fue lo que salió de su boca al ver al castaño salir del laboratorio, sin más fue hacía él y le abrazó, como si hubiera el muchacho hubiera salido sano y salvo de una situación de vida o muerte. Luego se separó, y tomo de los hombros al joven, observando que no tenía nada malo en su cara, luego miro todo su cuerpo, para ver si tenía alguna herida, lo cual no tenía.

—¿Porque estabas en el laboratorio?—

—¿Realmente quieres saber?—

La chica lo miró extrañada, sin saber si decirle que si o que no. —Dime por favor—

El chico aún dudaba, seguramente Mikasa lo mataría si decía que estaba embarazado y que el padre era Rivaille, ya podía imaginarse a la de ojos semi-rasgados corriendo hasta el pequeño pelinegro solo para ir a tratar de asesinarlo o al menos ir a darle un buen berrinche.

—Bueno, al parecer yo puedo tener hijos, y estoy embarazado... Eh... Eso... **—** Eren estaba muriendo por dentro, ya lo dijo y no podía dar vuelta atrás.

—¿Quien es el padre?—

—El sargento Rivaille—

El chica le mostró un rostro de horror al ver que la persona que había embarazado a su amado hermano había sido uno de los seres más horribles del mundo (a su parecer). Sin pensarlo dos veces, la chica corrió hacia los dormitorios donde iría a encarar a ese enano malhumorado, que se había osado a tocar a puro e inocente Eren.

El susodicho, trato de detenerla sin tener mucho éxito, ya cuando empezó a correr -casi inmediatamente- paro, porque según el doctor, los embarazados no deben hacer mucho ejercicio. Ya rendido, se fue caminando a su celda, sin mucho apuro, además que no quería llegar muy pronto porque seguro que Mikasa y Levi debían estar discutiendo o algo parecido y él realmente no quería estar en medio de esos dos, era demasiado riesgoso.

Siguió caminando por un buen, rato hasta que llegó a los dormitorios, donde estaba Mikasa y Levi discutiendo, y todos alrededor de ellos sin entender nada de nada.

—¡MALDITO ENANO!—

—¡RESPETA A TUS SUPERIORES ACKERMAN!—

—¡¿RESPETAR A SUS MAYORES?! ¡¿Y QUÉ HAY DE QUE LOS MAYORES RESPETEN A LOS MENORES?!—

—¡¿DE QUE HABLAS?!—

—¡DE USTED AL HABER EMBARAZADO A MI HERMANO!—

La habitación quedó en un silencio rotundo, nadie se movía o decía palabra alguna, hasta que alguien se digno a preguntarle a Eren, "¿Eso es cierto?" a lo que el chico respondió moviendo la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo para luego pasar por la multitud y dirigirse a su celda. Al encontrarse dentro, se fue a su cama, para luego dormir, tratando de olvidar lo que acaba de pasar, eso fue una de las mayores vergüenzas de su vida, y para empeorar fue Mikasa la causante.

La joven asiática se había dado cuenta de que había hecho sentir mal a Eren debió haber hablado con el sargento en un lugar privado y no en la entrada de los dormitorios cuando todos estaban ahí, ahora la chica se disponía a ir a ver a Eren, pero al llegar a la puerta de la celda, estaba cerrada. Resignada se fue a su habitación. Al llegar a ella, la chica comenzó a pensar, sobre lo que había hecho mientras poco a poco iba cayendo a las manos de Morfeo.

Por otro lado, el sargento fue hacia la celda y con su llave extra logró entrar, al cerrar la puerta le puso llave para que nadie pudiera entrar, luego fue bajando las escaleras para luego ver que Eren estaba dormido en su cama.

Empezó a pensar en que Eren estaba embarazado, había cumplido lo que le habían dicho pero ahora quería estar con el chico, quien sabe porque, pero tenía ese sentimiento de querer estar al lado de él, sin que esa mocosa de su hermana se metiera en sus asuntos cada vez que podía, era muy molesto, realmente molesto, el sargento no podía entender cómo es que Eren podía soportarla, era demasiado protectora y pareciera que en lo único que piensa es en Eren y en nada más, aunque era una de las mejor alumnas no podía solo pensar en Eren.

Estuvo un rato mirando al rostro de Eren, memorizando cada centímetro de la cara del mocoso, en su interior deseaba que su "hijo", fuera más parecido a la "madre" que a él, que no tuviera esa mirada inexpresiva que tanto le caracterizaba y mucho mejor si no heredaba su altura.

Después de unos minutos, el sargento se retiró para irse a dormir.

* * *

**— Mañana siguiente**

El sargento se había despertado muy temprano para poder recibir a un nuevo lote de nuevos reclutas (aunque no eran muchos a decir verdad), ahora se encontraba a las afueras del dormitorio, esperando que llegaron los nuevos reclutas que darían sus corazones por el bien de la humanidad. Unos diez minutos pasaron y pudo ver a una manada de caballos con joven montados sobre ellos, siendo guiados por alguien con el signo del Escuadrón de reconocimiento, eran los nuevos reclutas.

Los reclutas bajaron de sus caballos, ahora la "ceremonia de bienvenida" había cambiado un poco, ahora era que los superiores debía dar la bienvenida, decirles que debían hacer y listo, eran parte del escuadrón.

Para desgracia de Rivaille, esta vez debía hacerlo solo ya que todos los demás estaban "ocupado", haciendo quehaceres. Simplemente dirigió unas palabras muy poco alentadoras a los nuevos y se fue hacia la multitud que eran como máximo unas 30 personas, en la cual todos los reclutas comenzaron a llenar de preguntas al pobre sargento, exceptuando a una chica que era un poco más alta que él -como unos 5 centimetros como maximo-, de cabello que le llegaba un poco más abajo de los hombros de color castaño claro y de grandes ojos verdes con reflejos ámbar, la cual dirigía su mirada a los dormitorios, ignorando totalmente al sargento.

En todo el recorrido que tuvo que darle a los reclutas por las instalaciones, la chica cada vez que podía miraba hacia los dormitorios.

Al llegar al susodicho lugar, la chica comenzó a mirar por todos lados, hasta que vio a Eren -quien estaba llendo a desayunar- pasando al lado de ella, la mocosa no hizo más quedarse viendo al castaño mientras se iba, esa mirada le dio un sentimiento extraño al sargento, era el impulso de llevarse a Eren y alejarlo de esa chiquilla para hacerlo suyo tan pronto como fuera posible. Aunque no podía, porque debía guiar a los reclutas, algo que él odiaba hacer.

—Disculpe, sargento, ¿Se puede saber donde tienen a Jaeger aquí?—

Era la chica de la cual le probocaba todos esos extraños sentimientos, Rivaille no sabía si decirle o no, además estaban junto con los otros reclutas y si él decía que era confidencial, sería algo obvio que estaba en los establecimientos, por lo cual pensó un poco antes de contestarle.

—Se encuentra aquí— Se limitó a decir para luego ignorarla y seguir el recorrido.

Al terminar, los reclutas tenían permiso para explorar por su cuenta y tenía el día libre pero mañana ellos tendrían que acostumbrarse rápidamente a la dura vida de estos lugares, por lo cual el sargento se reía internamente.

Aunque esa risilla no duró mucho, ya que sus ojos de nuevo se fijaron en esa mocosa que tanto le interesaba Eren, porque se dirige los dormitorios, exactamente a la puerta de Eren, ¿Porque esa chiquilla, quería tanto al mocoso? El sargento no podía comprenderlo, pero para saciar su curiosidad, la siguió. Tal y como lo suponia, fue a la celda de Eren, trato de abrir la puerta pero no pudo, ya que Rivaille se había asegurado de cerrarla antes de irse a hacer el recorrido.

Pero se le olvidó una cosa, Eren también tiene una llave.

Eso fue lo que pasó, la chica apenas golpeó un poco la puerta y una cabellera castaña se asomo, dejándole el paso a la mocosa, para luego cerrar la puerta. ¿Porque la dejó pasar? eso se preguntaba el sargento mientras iba hacia la puerta, sacó su llave y abrió lo más sigilosamente posible, sin hacer ni un solo ruido. Algo que obviamente pudo hacer. Al estar adentro pudo escuchar risas y palabras, las cuales no se podían escuchar con claridad. Aunque cada vez que se acercaba más, se podían entender mucho mejor.

—Viejos tiempos aquellos...— Decia una voz, que al parecer era la de Eren.

—Oh bueno... Tengo una pregunta... ¿Conoces a ese enano llamado Rivaille?— "Esa es la voz de esa mocosa malcriada" penso Rivaille enojado porque lo llamara enano.

—No creo que deberías llamarlo enano... Y si lo conozco, ¿Porque?—

—No sé, solo preguntaba, porque me da una sensación de que hay algo entre ustedes dos ¿O me equivoco?— El tono de voz de la chiquilla era esta vez coqueta, algo que hizo enojar un poco al pobre sargento.

—No sé si podría llamarlo una "relación" o parecido, solo digamos que compartimos algo—

—¿Algo como que?—

—...eh... ¿Como decirlo?... Un hijo—

—¡¿Eh?! ¡Un hijo! ¡Tienes que dejarme verlo!—

—Esta en camino—

La chica demostraba mucha emoción al saber que Eren estaba embarazado, aunque a Rivaille le extrañó que Eren tuviera tanta confianza con esa extraña chica, al parecer le tenía mucha más confianza a ella que a cualquiera de todos sus amigos, "¿Quien es ella?" se preguntó en su cabeza, "¿Amiga de la infancia, tal vez?". El sargento, despues de escuchar tanta emoción que tenía con el embarazado, decidió salir de donde se ocultaba.

—Eren—

—¡Sargento Rivaille!— Eren en menos de 5 segundos se encontraba parado al lado de su cama, saludándolo, al igual que la chica.

—¿Se puede saber quien es ella y que hace aquí?—

—¡Soy Kamii del districto Shiganshina, señor!Disculpe no haberme presentado antes!—

**¿Distrito Shiganshina...?**


	3. Detrás de los ojos verde amarillos

—¿Shiganshina...?—

—¡Si, soy una amiga de la infancia de Eren!—

"¿Amiga de la infancia?... Entonces... ¿Porque no fue tras Mikasa y Armin para preguntarles por Eren?" El sargento no podía comprender, ¿Porque si pudo haberles preguntado los mejores amigos de Eren, fue por ella misma? ¿Sera que no se lleva bien con ellos...?, de ese tipo de preguntas pasaban por la mente de Rivaille. El susodicho solo se limito a mirar a Eren y mandarle una mirada de 'Sacala de aquí', la cual el joven pudo entender.

—Kamii necesito hablar con Rivaille en privado, ¿Me esperas afuera?—

—Si, no hay problema— Dicho esto la joven pasó al lado del sargento, dándole una mirada maliciosa. Cuando la chica ya se había ido, el sargento se digno a hablar.

—¿Amiga de le infancia? Explícate, ¿Porque fue primero hacia a ti en vez de a tus mejores amigos?—

—Ah, porque ella no los conoce— Dijo con una sonrisa. —Eramos los mejores amigos cuando yo tenía 7 años, fue antes de conocer a Mikasa y a Armin, ella en ese tiempo tenía 5 años, eramos inseparables. Pero cuando conocí a Mikasa y se fue a vivir con nosotros, ella no me dejaba acercarme mucho, pero luego ella se fue repentinamente al muro Shina—

—¿Como ella... paso de estar en el muro Maria a estar el Sina...?—

—Según las cartas que me mandaba, su padre era de Sina y a él se le ocurrió llevarla a Sina—

—¿Cartas?— El sargento frunció un poco sus mirada.

El chico titan se rió un poco al notar que su querido Rivaille estaba celoso de Kamii, algo que ni se le pasaba por la mente.

—Si, pero no tienes que poner esa cara...—

—Nací con ella—

—Ahora que lo recuerdo, me tengo que ir, nos vemos sargento Ra~vio~li—

Dicho eso Eren se retiró, dejando a un molesto Rivaille. El mocoso al salir se encontró con Kamii, quien lo esperaba al lado de la puerta, afirmada de la pared. Luego los amigos se fueron hacia el laboratorio, para que pudieran revisar al embarazado, aunque ellos no sabían que eran seguidos por un celoso personaje llamado Rivaille.

—... Tengo una duda, Eren...—

—Dila—

—Tu embarazo fue... ¿Natural o Artificial?—

—¿Porque preguntas eso...?—

—Entonces fue natural—

—¡Pero si no he dicho nada!—

—Eren... Eres más transparente que el agua—

—Malvada—

Kamii estaba imaginándose a Rivaille y Eren, solos en una habitación, teniendo relaciones contra la pared. "¡Oh mi dios! Debo dejar de ser tan pervertida... Mejor no hahaha", la chica en sí era una pervertida total, aunque eso era algo solo ella sabía y nunca se lo contaría a nadie, que no fuera Eren, aunque solo si se lo preguntaba... Ni loca se lo decía porque sí, no quería que nadie supiera sobre su mente sucia.

Al llegar al laboratorio, Rivaille se quedó afuera, esperando hasta cuando esos "amigos" salieran, no es como si el sargento no confiara en Eren, es que el sargento no confiaba en Kamii, había algo que a él no le gustaba de ella, esa mirada maliciosa que le dio antes le daba muy mala espina.

* * *

Dentro del laboratorio, los médicos examinaron a Eren y le hicieron unos cuantos exámenes de sangre y orina.

—Bueno, Eren, por lo que pudimos ver no has tenido avance alguno en tu embarazo, al parecer ese crecimiento tan rápido fue solo temporal así que por lo que podemos calcular, tu embarazo va durar como mínimo 3 meses y como máximo 5, contamos con que algunos días vas a tener un avance rápido y otros días no así que asegúrate de estar siempre acompañado para que si te bajan las defensas, tengas a alguien que pueda cuidar de tí, ya se pueden ir—

Apenas Eren se dispuso a levantarse, este se fue contra el piso, pero para suerte suya Kamii logró sujetarlo, y lo puso en su pequeña espalda, según los doctores tenía fiebre así que le dieron unas pastillas para que pudiera recuperarse en un rato más, aunque los doctores trataron de detenerla, ella se llevo a Eren en su espalda hasta la salida donde se encontró con cierto enano esperando.

—¿Que le paso...?—

—Hm, al parecer tiene fiebre—

—Entregamelo yo lo llevaré—

—A no, no, no, yo lo llevaré, así que adios— Tan pronto como pudo la chica se fue corriendo a los dormitorios con Eren, mientras Rivaille la seguía tratando de convencerla de que él se llevará a Eren, aunque sin éxito.

Al llegar a la celda de Eren, Kamii lo dejo en su cama y le dio las pastillas al muchacho. Se sentó al lado suyo, al igual que Rivaille, donde el pequeño soldado trato de hablar con la chica.

—¿Que quieres de Eren?—

—No le incumbe, señor—

—Es una orden, y dime la verdad—

—Solo quiero estar a su lado mientras tiene a su hijo, y además quiero pasar más tiempo con el único verdadero amigo que he tenido en mi vida y que no lo he visto en más de 8 años, ¿Es mucho pedir?—

—Tomando las circunstancias que esta, sí—

—Disculpe mi insolencia pero usted es muy egoísta, solo queriendo tener a Eren solo para usted...—

—...—

—Tengo una pregunta para usted...—

—Eso parece ser tu frase, mocosa, dila—

—¿Usted tiene sentimientos por Eren?—

—Si, ¿Hay algún problema?—

—No, solo quería saber si realmente, usted tendría sentimientos por mi queridisimo Eren, y no piense mal de mí, no se lo quiero arrebatar, al contrarío... Quiero pod—

La chiquilla paro su frase, y no la completo, porque empezó a notar el chico por el que discutían estaba comenzando a despertarse, y sería muy incómodo si ella completara esa frase frente a él, por lo que la chica se sonrojo apenas vio que Eren le quedó mirando extrañado.

* * *

—  **Pasaron unas horas y ya estaba luna en el cielo.**

El sargento Rivaille se dirigía hacia la celda de Eren para que tuvieran una linda noche como pareja, pero sus planes fueron interrumpidos por esa chiquilla, la cual le ponía los nervios de punta a el sargento, realmente la odia, y si que tenía razones para odiarla. Espero un rato a que la chica se fuera para estar en privado con su Eren, apenas vio que se iba fue hacia el muchacho le tiró de la mano hasta dentro de su celda, lanzandolo contra la cama y luego devolviéndose para cerrar la puerta con llave.

El chiquillo estaba confundido, ya que todo estaba pasando muy rápido, demasiado para su mente, pero apenas pudo volver a pensar, ya estaba besando a Rivaille, un beso profundo y apasionado, lleno de desesperación y deseo, a la cual el chico reaccionó inmediatamente dejando que algo sobresalga de sus pantalones.

Aunque esta vez, el chico de pelo café, sentía que el sargento estaba más desesperado por hacerlo con él, aunque no entendiera el porqué de esa desesperación, aunque no iba a pensar mucho en ello, solo iba a dejar llevar. Así cuando Eren dejo de pensar, el sargento se encontraba toqueteando los pezones de Eren, haciendo que el chico se pusiera más rojo, algo que sí que le excitaba, ver la cara de placer del chiquillo era realmente emocionante para Rivaille. Luego dejó su marca, para que todos pudieran saber —especialmente esa mocosa entrometida— que Eren era suyo, y no lo compartiría con nadie, absolutamente nadie.

Así el mayor comenzó a desvestir poco a poco al chico, y el chiquillo lo desvestía a él, cuando ya estaban listos, el pelinegro comenzó a rozar su hombría en la entrada de Eren, dejando cierto líquido en él, permitiendo usar como lubricante. Ya sin rodeos, comenzó lentamente a comenzar la verdadera acción. Las embestidas de Rivaille comenzaron lentas, pero al tiempo después ya comenzaron a ser más rápidas, mucho más rápidas. Ya casi en el clímax, Rivaille abrazo a Eren y le beso, a lo que el chico le correspondió, al momento que sus labios se conectaron, la semilla de Rivaille empezó a salir, llenando a Eren de todos su fluidos.

Ambos jadeaban y sentían que sus pieles estaban ardiendo, pero eso cambió cuando, escucharon el golpe de una puerta, de pasos, cada vez más fuertes.

La pareja entro en panco. Aunque no tuvieron mucho tiempo de reaccionar, solo le pedían a dios que no fuera Erwin ni Hanji.

Para su suerte no fue ninguno de ellos quien los descubrió en pleno acto, fue la una chica de ojos verdes con toques amarillos.

Era Kamii, "¿Como... ella entro aquí...?" era lo que se preguntaba Rivaille, se había asegurado de cerrar la puerta con llave.

—¡Oh, creo que interrumpo algo!— Fue lo primero que la chica hizo al verlos, y a la vez se tapó los ojos con sus manos. —Les doy 3 minutos para que se vistan, ¿Okis?—

La pareja de tortolitos no dudo en hacer lo que la chica les dijo, ya que esa situación era muy incómoda, era la primera vez que el sargento había sentido tal incomodidad y vergüenza. Aunque, le cruzo por la mente "¿Como..?¿Como pudo abrir la puerta...?"

—Que vergüenza, eh... ¿Como pudiste abrir la puerta, Kamii?— El chico, ya vestido, se acerco a la chica mientras, su superior aun no terminaba de vestirse, ya que él estaba muy ocupado encargandose de ponerse todo a la perfección.

—Bueno, era por eso que venía... Pero al parecer interrumpí algo importante... — La chica miro con malicia al sargento y luego a Eren.—Bueno, quería avisarte que de ahora en adelante yo tengo que cuidarte, eso sí mientras estés embarazado—

Los dos hombres la miraron con extrañeza, ¿Como alguien de tan solo quince años iba a tener esa gran responsabilidad..?. El sargento no se demoro en ir a donde estaba la chica para mandarle una mirada molesta y llena de odio.

—¿Y desde cuando tu tienes un rango tan alto como el de Hanji?— Pregunto el hombrecillo, era cierto, solo las personas con un rango igual o superior podían vigilar a Eren, aunque si estos no podían debían mandar a alguien solo un poco menor en rango. Pero nunca dejarían que una mocosa que acababa de unirse a la milicia, tuviera esa responsabilidad, pero antes de poder exigir tal explicación, la cuatro ojos apareció.

—Ah~ Rivaille~ ¿Ya conociste a Kamii?—

—Por desgracia, ¿Como es eso que ella va a tener que cuidar de Eren? Explícate—

—Oh bueno, ella es el numero 3 en el top 10 de este año, además de que es una pequeña genio en lo que consta de investigaciones, supero toda expectativa en cuanto a nuevas estrategias para capturar titanes o experimentos, a decir verdad, ahora esta señorita esta en mi mismo rango, aunque solo por ser mayor a ella, debe obedecerme—

El sargento no podía creer que esa mocosa fuera a ser del rango de Hanji solo por ser una genio, debía haber algo de influencia detrás, "Tal vez es pariente de uno de los superiores, como su padre vive en Sina", el mayor solo se limito a mirarla con malicia.

—Así que yo la he asignado a cuidar de Eren mientras este embarazado, ya que ella es una amiga de la infancia— Dijo Hanji —Kamii, ¿Puedes llevar a Eren a cenar? Debo a hablar en privado con Rivaille—

—Claro, vamos Eren— La chica tomo de la manga derecha a Eren y se lo llevo sin tirarlo mucho hacia afuera.

—¿Me vas a decir la verdad, de porque esa malcriada tiene tu rango?—

—Todo lo que te dije es verdad, ella esta en el top 10 y es realmente una genio, hace mucho que no teníamos una tan buena investigadora... Pero como debes saber, ella no puede tener ese rango tan pronto solo por ser así. Ella es una hija ilegitima de Erwin, nació antes de que se casara, según el fue una aventura que tuvo cuando era más joven, y ahí nació su primera hija, años después se la quito a su madre y el la crió junto a su esposa, aunque por alguna razón siempre quiso estar en la Legión de Reconocimiento y pertenecer a los laboratorios—

"¿Hija ilegitima de Erwin? Pero si ni se le parece, aunque ahora que lo pienso tenía la misma mirada de Erwin" El sargento no podía aceptar completamente el hecho de que Erwin tuviera una hija, pero si él la reconocido debía ser verdad, por más raro que fuera.

* * *

Los dos jóvenes de cabello castaños se estaban dirigiendo al comedor donde habían decidido contarles a todos sobre su embarazo, y esperaba que sus amigos pudieran comprender el hecho de que no podía hacer fuerza o hacer mucho ejercicio y no se molestaran con él, pero eso sería después de comer. Ahora se encontraban teniendo una pequeña charla.

—Oye Eren... Tengo una pregunta, pero puede que te incomode...— La chica de ojos verde amarillos, estaba roja como un tomate.

—Eh... Si...— Dijo Eren dudoso.

—Eh... Uh... ¿Que se siente... tener... algo dentro de ti?—

—Ah, sobre el bebe, aún no lo sé puesto que solo llevo unos 3 días embarazado, no es mucho—

—Uh... No me refería a eso... Tu sabes... Lo que estabas asiendo con el sargento... Eso— Ahora la chica tenía la cabeza mirando hacia abajo, sentía como sus mejillas ardían y como su cara estaba muy roja.

El chico también se sonrojo por la pregunta, aunque de todos modos le respondió porque ella era su amiga, una de las pocas a las que no le tenía miedo de contar todo lo que él pensara, ya que ella nunca lo dejaría solo, al igual que Mikasa , pero ella era mucho más comprensiva y por lo menos no trataría de matar a Rivaille cada vez que lo viera.

—Uh... uhm... Se siente bien, creo...— Eso lo dijo casi como un susurro.

—¿E-enserio?... Ya dejemos este tema de lado que ya los dos estamos rojos como tomates, ahahaha, ahora digamos a los demás lo de tu embarazo,¿Okay?—

—Okay—


End file.
